<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hook, Line, and Sinker by Lopithecus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175833">Hook, Line, and Sinker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus'>Lopithecus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperBat Prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ridiculous petnames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark come up with a plan to let Lex Luthor use Brucie Wayne as bait. It doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperBat Prompts [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/550492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hook, Line, and Sinker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsAreFluffy/gifts">BatsAreFluffy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello SuperBat fandom! It’s been a while! ❤</p><p>This is for <a href="https://silivren-vera.tumblr.com/">silivren-vera</a> on Tumblr who requested “Used as bait” from the Hurt/Comfort Bingo that can be found <strike>here. I’m accepting requests for SuperBat and Buddie (from the TV Show 9-1-1) from that list and that list only. So, if you want one, feel free to message me on Tumblr! Don’t have a Tumblr account? That’s fine, anonymous messages are enabled. Just tell me your AO3 username in the message (or don’t, it’s up to you) and I’ll gift it to you on here.</strike></p><p>Enjoy!</p><p>Prompt - Used as bait</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bruce doesn’t exactly know how he got himself into this situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually, no, he does know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because this was all </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clark’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce grumbles lowly to himself as one of Lex Luthor’s henchmen ties his hands behind his back. “Hey, not so tight,” he drawls, feigning stupidity. “So, where am I again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The henchman ignores him and ties his ankles to the chair. When that is done, he goes and strides across the room to keep watch in a corner, looking nothing short of bored. Bruce wonders how much Lex is paying the guy to make it worth his wild and contemplates how fun it would be to try and negotiate a price. When Bruce hears clapping, that train a thought flees his mind, immediate annoyance overtaking him. He would know that clapping anywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Brucie, Brucie, Brucie.” Lex appears in the room with a big grin on his face. “I would have never taken you as Superman’s type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Bruce is once again reminded as to why he’s here.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He just needs the right bait,” Clark says as he lays next to Bruce in Bruce’s bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce stretches and folds his arms behind his back, pillowing them on his pillow. “And what do you suggest we use?” Suddenly, a wide, playful grin spreads across Clark’s face. Bruce shakes his head, holding up a finger. “No!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No!” Bruce sits up, throws the duvet off himself, and gets up off the bed. He begins pacing around the room, clad in his boxer briefs. “No way in hell am I allowing you to allow Lex to use Batman as bait.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clark sits up, the covers falling gracefully to his hips. “Who said anything about Batman?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce stops his pacing, narrows his eyes, and crosses his arms over his chest as he turns to face Clark. “Elaborate.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lex would never dare try and capture Batman,” Clark says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You sure about that?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clark shrugs. “He’s not stupid.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He tries to kill you,” Bruce points out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clark contemplates this, shrugs again, and says, “Okay, so he is stupid but he wouldn’t go up against Batman.” Bruce doesn’t comment more on this and instead just rolls his eyes. “Anyway, here’s the plan. Superman gets caught kissing Bruce Wayne.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Think about it.” Clark gets up off the bed now as well, striding over to Bruce. “Lex would think Brucie is an easy target. Superman’s boyfriend who Superman will want to save at any cost, including his life. Your job is to be annoying enough to get Lex to bring you to wherever it is he’s working out of this time, secretly disable whatever he sets up to try and kill me before I show up, and then we kick ass together.” Clark is close to him now, peppering kisses down his neck. He pulls back suddenly. “Or, well, Superman will kick ass. You’ll still be Bruce Wayne.” Another smile. “But then Superman can fly his boyfriend wherever he so desires.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you serious?” Bruce asks, gently pushing away from Clark, not allowing the Kryptonian to distract him. “That’s the worst plan I have ever heard.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clark throws his hands out. “Do you have anything better?” Bruce says nothing, unfortunately not having an answer to that. “Look, Bruce, we need to know what he is planning and the only way to do that is to get him to take you and bait me there. We can’t figure it out any other way. We’ve tried.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce sighs, walking back over to the bed and getting in, not hiding his annoyance. “I hate it when you’re right.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clark chuckles and comes over, lying down next to him. He wraps his arms around Bruce’s torso and pecks him on the cheek. “I’ll keep you safe.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bruce shoves him off. “I don’t need protecting!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clark only laughs at this, pulling him closer still and kissing him deeply.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce breathes deep, trying to calm himself down. “So, Lexie, what do you have planned here? Are we in a giant case of Kryptonite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex grumbles at the nickname, moving closer to Bruce. “You’ll see.” He leans down, getting into Bruce’s face. “I hope your boyfriend loves you enough to come and save you.” He straightens, shuffling away while mumbling under his breath, “Though I don’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t worry Lexie,” Bruce relishes the way Lex’s shoulders stiffen, “I’m sure my </span>
  <em>
    <span>sugarplum </span>
  </em>
  <span>will be here soon.” Bruce smile, knowing Clark is listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, Superman bursts through the ceiling, touch landing in front of Lex. “Lex!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honeybun!” Bruce yells, giving his best loopy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark’s eyes flit to his and Bruce can see Clark struggling to not smile. “Bruce, you all right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am now that you’re here sweetums,” Bruce says. “Be a doll and come untie my hands and feet.” He sees Clark roll his eyes and Lex just looks disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you love someone like </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Superman? He’s so…” Lex waves his hand around, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>beneath</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark completely ignores Lex and looks over his shoulder. “Don’t worry </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Muffin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Bruce’s eyebrow twitches in annoyance, “I’ll get you free in no time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Lex grimaces. “You two are disgusting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning, Lex?” Clark asks, getting into his Superman stance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I’m always planning, Superman. World domination and killing you.” He presses a switch and suddenly green lights are shining on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark grimaces, hunching over and Bruce is immediately concerned. He clears his throat, trying to gain Lex’s attention. It works as the man turns to him. “So, I was right? About being in a case full of Kryptonite?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex takes a deep breath, pinches the bridge of his nose while squeezing his eyes shut and says, “Why did I think it was a good idea to use Brucie as bait? Yes, you were right! Now, let me get back to my killing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Clark is withering on the floor, groaning in pain and clutching his stomach. Lex walks up to him and takes out a Kryptonite knife. He slices at Clark’s cheek. “Stop!” Bruce yells, trying to loosen his binds. “Lexie! Hey! Lexie!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lex turns to him. “What!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re actually paying attention to me?” Bruce tries to discreetly slide out a batarang from his sleeve. “What an honor to have the full attention of one Alexander Luthor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark groans loudly and Bruce’s eyes flit to him on the floor. He looks pale and his veins have turned green. If Bruce doesn’t hurry, he’s going to die. “Would you just shut up, Brucie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you can call me Brucie but I’m not allowed to call you Lexie?” Bruce starts cutting at the rope around one of his wrists, thankful that Lex only has a one-track mind when angry and pays no attention to Bruce’s moving hand. “That’s not very fair, Lexie. Don’t you think that’s not fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t care, Brucie,” Lex growls, getting closer and holding the Kryptonite knife up to his cheek. “Now if you don’t shut up, you’ll be looking for a new plastic surgeon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, honey, these are natural looks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce hisses at the slide of the knife dragging down his face. “I said. Shut. Up.” He then turns back to Clark, who has now passed out, sweat covering his entire body. “Now, back to killing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce cuts through the first rope and quickly unties this other wrist and ankle. Lex is kneeling next to Clark getting ready to strike but Bruce is faster. He lunges at the man, tackling him to the ground. Lex throws him off and advances on him, knife held high at the ready. “You pesky little-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce waggles his finger at Lex. “Nuh-uh, no name calling, Lexie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a growl, Lex charges but Bruce dodges easily, tripping Lex with his foot. Lex goes flying, the knife falling from his grasp. Bruce quickly picks the knife up and throws it off at a distance that won’t affect Clark once he can get the lights off. Lex regains his balance, whirling on Bruce but Bruce is already on him, pinning him to the ground and grabbing the remote to the lights out of his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He presses down on the button to turn off the lights and the room is immediately plunged back into artificial white light from the normal ceiling lights. Bruce hears Clark groan in ease behind him. He’ll regain consciousness in a bit. Now to only hold Lex off without giving himself away as Batman long enough for that to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce allows Lex to kick him off, coughing at the force. Sometimes he forgets how strong Lex really is. That’s going to hurt in the morning. He rolls to the side, just barely missing a punch from Lex before crawling away in fake panic. Lex grabs a hold of Bruce’s ankle and drags him back, straddling his waist. Bruce stares up at him, eyes wide in mock fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You irritating, waste of space, imbecile!” Lex grits from on top of him, teeth clenched together so hard that is must hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I said no name calling,” Bruce dares, clearly irritating Lex. He gets punched in the face for his efforts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as another blow is about to come, someone catches his fist. They both turn, seeing Superman there, with his eyebrows furrowed and looking rightfully pissed off. “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> touch my Pooh Bear again.” Clark’s fist connects with Lex’s jaw hard, knocking the guy off Bruce and rendering him unconscious. Clark turns to him, falling to the ground in a kneeling position. “You okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sits up, brushing himself off and then lifting a hand up to his aching jaw. “Nothing I can’t handle. You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark shrugs. “I’ve had worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a humorless chuckle, Bruce stands achingly and then holds out a hand to help Clark up. Clark takes it gratefully, saying, “I thought I told you to disable whatever Lex had to kill me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my fault you came too early,” Bruce complains. “Didn’t even give me time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce shakes his head, dismissing Clark’s apology. They both know neither has to apologize for what conspired during this mission. Danger and near-deaths are part of the job. It’s something they’ve come to expect. “Let’s get Lex’s plans and get the hell out of here.” He walks up to a table with multiple papers strewn all along it and starts rummaging through Lex’s papers. “I hate this mission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They find what they came for, finding schematics for one of Lex’s devices to turn the actual sun red and drain the powers from all the Kryptonians on Earth. Clark scans them over quickly, starting to look better and less like death. “It’s a good plan. No wonder why he hid it so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce glances over to where Lex is still knocked out. “Come on, we have to drop him off at the police station, I need to make a statement for getting kidnapped, and then we can go over those plans in more depth at the Cave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark picks Lex up from the middle, letting him dangle in the air. He then wraps his other arm around Bruce’s waist, allowing Bruce to stand on his feet. “Roger that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Snookums</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Bruce groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, this is all Clark’s fault.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was that enough hurt/comfort for it to count? I’m going to say yes. ;)</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>
  <a href="https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/">Fanfiction Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>